1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to platforms, in particular, to transferring loads in platforms. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for load relief tie rods.
2. Background
Tie rods may be used in the interior of an aircraft to connect components to the fuselage. More specifically, tie rods may connect overhead storage compartments to the fuselage. Tension rods may also connect galleys, closets, or other components to the fuselage. However, tension or compression loads in the fuselage may be transferred through conventional tie rods. Loads transferred through conventional tie rods may cause door binding or other undesirable conditions. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.